¿Gray-sama esta celoso? (Lemon)
by Andra-sama
Summary: (GRUVIA 100%)Juvia se propone a olvidar a Gray para darle la oportunidad a alguien mas como Lyon, ella realmente desea amar y ser amada
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de Fairy Tail ni de sus personajes; solo los tome prestados sin permiso (Guihee)

—Oe Juvia ya es tarde apresúrate

—¡Hai! Gray-san —Gray-san... resonó en la mente del mago de hielo quien se sintió un poco extrañado al escuchar eso en vez del típico Gray-sama—

La princesa Hisui requirió específicamente la presencia de ambos magos para el festival de invierno que se lleva a cabo cada año sin falta en su reino, la magia de ambos encajaba a la perfección para el trabajo en el cual tendrían que hacer nevar alguna parte del reino durante la noche del festival.

Ya en el tren para partir hacia su siguiente misión Juvia y Gray estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, la peli azul venia un tanto seria viendo hacia la ventana y recargada sobre este mientras Gray como de costumbre estaba sin camisa

—Oe Juvia ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Huh? — la saco de sus pensamientos y lo volteo a ver— No, Juvia esta bien Gray-san — sonrío y continuo haciendo lo mismo de antes—

—Etto... Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo — ella solo lo miro de reojo y asintió —

Fue un viaje largo y en completo silencio ninguno de lo dos hablo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el tren, habían ido a misiones ellos dos solos en ocasiones pasadas pero esta vez el ambiente era diferente, por lo general la maga de agua hablaba hasta por los codos y era muy cariñosa y empalagosa con Gray cada que tenia oportunidad.

—Me parece que la posada que nos alquiló la princesa queda por allá — decía Gray viendo un mapa del reino—

Mientras tanto Juvia estaba unos cuantos metros atrás en una pequeña tienda de souvenirs viendo algunas cosas

—¿Huh? ¿Juvia? — al percatarse de donde estaba fue donde ella para ver lo que estaba haciendo— ¿Vas a comprar algo? Tenemos que ir a hacer el check-in en la posada e ir directo con la princesa Hisui cuanto antes

— Disculpe Gray-san. Gray-san ¿cual de estos dos le gusta mas? — tenia un llavero en cada mano—

— Supongo que el de la derecha

— ¿Cree que a Lyon-sama le guste mas este entonces?

— ¿Le vas a comprar un llavero a Lyon? —por dentro Gray se sentía algo molesto, ¿por que le compra un llavero a Lyon? Pensaba el, pero lo que mas le molestaba era escuchar "Lyon-sama" S-A-M-A

— Bueno, es que Lyon-sama siempre tiene muchas atenciones hacia Juvia y Juvia quiere darle un pequeño regalo en agradecimiento *ligeramente sonrojada*

— Ahh ya veo, cualquiera le gustara por el simple hecho de que seas tu quien se lo regalo — dijo Gray con tono de fastidio y desviando la mirada—

Juvia compró el de la derecha como dijo Gray y siguieron su camino en silencio hacia la posada una vez estando en la recepción la recepcionista les entrego la llave de su cuarto, tanto Juvia como Gray se quedaron algo sorprendidos cuando ella les dijo que solo se había alquilado un cuarto para ambos por que esta posada y las demás están en su limite de cupo por toda la gente que viene de fuera a disfrutar del festival, sin mas que decir o hacer se dispusieron a ir al cuarto, era bastante lujoso tenia una pequeña sala de estar, un balcón con dos sillas y una mesa, una cocineta con un pequeño refrigerador, estufa y micro hondas, dos camas matrimoniales y el baño era muy amplio con un gran jacuzzi.

— Bueno, al menos hay dos camas escoge la que quieras— dijo Gray—

— Juvia quiere la de la derecha pegada a la ventana y el baño— Gray de nuevo se sintió un poco extrañado, esperaba una respuesta diferente, una respuesta típica de Juvia que seria la de dormir juntos—

Ambos se instalaron y cambiaron de ropa, al terminar se fueron rumbo al palacio para encontrarse con la princesa Hisui

— Juvia...— dijo en un tono inseguro el mago de hielo—

— ¿Si? Gray-san

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

— No, Gray-san para nada ¿porque lo dice?

— Actúas algo diferente desde que salimos del gremio ¿te pasa algo?

— ¿Diferente como Gray-san?

— Etto... No, no es nada entremos ya

Ambos se encontraron con la princesa Hisui quien les informo detalle a detalle como seria su trabajo dentro de dos noches cuando de inicio al festival y también se disculpo por no conseguir habitaciones separadas explicándoles lo mismo que la recepcionista lo cual ellos respondieron que no se preocupara.

Ya era algo tarde y ambos magos estaban algo cansados del viaje y demás, de nuevo iban rumbo a su cuarto cuando Juvia rompió el silencio

— Gray-san Juvia ira mas tarde al cuarto

— ¿Porque? — pregunto extrañado el azabache—

— Juvia quiere caminar en los alrededores y comprar algunas cosas

— Ahh... Te acompaño entonces

— No hace falta, Juvia sabe que esta cansado y no quiere causar molestias, vaya a descansar Gray-san nos veremos mas tarde

— No, no es molestia, vamos. No estaría mal distraerse un rato, no seguido venimos aquí al reino

— Como desee entonces Gray-san — dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa—

— Tengo hambre vamos a comer algo—

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante que varias personas de ahí habían recomendado era algo oscuro solo usaban velas para iluminar el lugar sin mencionar que había muy poca gente; como sea ambos pasaron a una mesa y ordenaron; al igual que en el tren de venida ambos estaban en absoluto silencio esperando a que trajeran su comida.

— Oe Juvia...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Que sucede Gray-san?— pregunto la peli azul con cara de extrañada—

— Etto... Bueno ¿como decirlo?... P-por ¿porque me dices Gray-san?— pregunto con un tono desconfiado desviando la mirada hacia un lado mientras se rascaba la nuca, su cara estaba ligeramente ruborizada pero casi no se distinguía por la iluminación de ese lugar—

— Así le habla Juvia a todos sus compañeros del gremio y Gray-san también lo es

— Y-ya veo ehm... Bueno ehh me refiero a ¿porque ya no me dices Sama, Gray-sama?

— Juvia ya comprendió que Gray-san que no quiere a Juvia mas que como amiga así que lo tratara de la misma manera en la que trata a todos sus demás amigos en el gremio para no seguir molestándolo — lo dijo de una manera tan relajada y tranquila con una dulce sonrisa en su cara que hacia parecer que jamas había sentido algo por el — ¿Tampoco le gusta que le diga Gray-san? ¿Prefiere que le diga Gray-kun?

— Ehh no, esta bien, digo como quieras, solo quería saber eso —por algún motivo se veía algo molesto—

— ¿Gray-san esta molesto con Juvia?

— No — contesto de manera indiferente el Fullbuster—

FLASHBACK JUVIA

— ¿Porque estas triste Juvia? ¿Gray de nuevo? — pregunto Mira recargada en la barra—

— Juvia... Juvia ya no sabe que mas puede hacer para que Gray-sama le corresponda de la misma manera

— Sabes Juvia tal vez ya deberías de olvidarte de el —la peli azul la volteo a ver de inmediato— Antes de que me digas algo quiero que sepas que como amiga te diré lo que creo que tienes que escuchar y no lo que a ti te gustaría escuchar

— ¿Por que cree que Juvia debería de olvidarse de Gray-sama Mira-san? — pregunto Juvia en un tono desanimado y triste—

— Por que eres una mujer que busca una relación seria y al parecer Gray no esta interesado en algo así contigo ni con nadie mas, como amiga y porque te quiero Juvia te voy a ser completamente sincera respecto a lo que pienso ¿esta bien?

— Si, Juvia quiere escuchar su punto de vista Mira-san

— Eres mucho mas madura que el en ese aspecto, eres joven y hermosa, tienes un gran corazón Juvia serias la novia perfecta para cualquier hombre, has pasado 4 años de tu vida rogándole amor a alguien que no valora tus sentimientos, tal vez deberías pensar otras opciones como Lyon por ejemplo, desde el primer momento en el que te vio quedo flechado viene desde Lamia Scale hasta acá solo para verte cada que puede, si lo ves desde otro punto el ya es un hombre maduro tiene 28 años el ya sabe bien lo que quiere, el ya no esta como para andar perdiendo el tiempo, sin mencionar que es muy guapo y tiene con un cuerpo tonificado también es un mago muy poderoso y reconocido en el mundo de la magia, es obvio que el busca algo serio contigo y Gray... Bueno pues Gray; tu sabes... Digo no estoy diciendo que tengas que darle una oportunidad precisamente a Lyon, puede ser a cualquier otra persona. A lo que me refiero Juvia... Busca a alguien a quien puedas amar y que te corresponda de la misma manera y no pierdas mas años de tu vida. Quien sabe tal vez ya hasta podrías estar casada y con hijos — rió Mirajane tras decir esto ultimo—

Aquella conversación que tuvo Juvia con Mirajane la dejo muy pensativa sobre todo esas ultimas palabras que dijo "casada y con hijos" básicamente el sueño de Juvia, a decir verdad todo lo que la peli blanca le había dicho tenia sentido tal vez era hora de dejar en paz a Gray el cual en muchas ocasiones la había rechazado y dicho que era molesta, tal vez era hora de buscar un nuevo amor que la pueda hacer sentir feliz y sobre todo que la ame. El simple hecho de pensar en olvidar todos esos sueños que tenia relacionados con Gray, el olvidar a su amado Gray-sama la hacia sentir destrozada pero era hora de aceptar cual era la realidad entre ellos dos, estaba claro que el jamas le correspondería sin importar lo que ella hiciera.

Lyon Vastia... Pensaba Juvia. Es verdad que el siempre era lindo con Juvia, siempre le traía obsequios de todos los lugares a los que viajara ya fuera desde algo insignificante hasta algo de valor, se tomaba su tiempo libre para ir a visitarla sin falta al menos una vez a la semana sin importar todas las veces que ella lo rechazara o ignorara por Gray, también era cierto lo que decía Mira el ya esta en una edad donde busca un compromiso serio ya no estaba en edad para andar tonteando y claro también era muy atractivo y sexy. La imaginación de Juvia se desato imaginando escenarios con Lyon "Juvia te amo, tengamos 30 hijos" "Juvia cásate conmigo" entre otras ideas descabelladas que solía tener. Por otra parte también pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría recibir amor de alguien, como recibir un cálido abrazo o un primer beso.

FIN FLASHBACK

Trajeron la comida y ambos comieron en silencio sin dirigirse una sola palabra y sin voltearse a ver al terminar Gray pidió la cuenta

— Gray-san ¿cuanto fue de lo mío? — pregunto Juvia mientras sacaba su dinero/jewells—

— No es nada, yo lo pago Juvia

— Arigato Gray-san — dijo con una sonrisa—

en el prox cap sucedera algo ligeramente intenso


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando terminaron de ir a todos los lugares a los que Juvia quería ir se dirigieron a su habitación en la posada completamente cansados.

— Gray-san, Juvia necesita decirle... Avisarle algo — se sonrojo y agacho la mirada—

— ¿Que sucede?

— Bueno vera, Juvia pensó que dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas por lo tanto Juvia trae una pijama poco apropiada para usar delante de Gray-san por favor no mal piense ni mal interprete a Juvia.

— Ehm s-si si no te preocupes Juvia —mientras tanto el solo se imaginada que clase de pijama podría ser—

— Ahora Juvia tomara un baño rápido

Juvia tomo su ropa interior y su pijama y se metió al baño, lleno el jacuzzi con agua caliente se baño y después se relajo dentro del agua caliente por unos minutos hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse fue entonces cuando quizo salir pero para su sorpresa olvido agarrar una toalla para secarse, la recepcionista les había mencionado que las toallas se encontraban dentro del clóset, Juvia solo maldijo el lugar pensando que clase de personas no ponen las toallas en el baño.

— Gray-san... — dijo en voz alta sin recibir respuesta— ¡Gray-san! — dijo en un tono de voz aun mas alto—

— ¿Que pasa Juvia? —se acerco Gray a la puerta del baño—

— Etto... Ju- Juvia olvido traer una toalla del clóset... ¿Podría Gray-san pasarle una por favor?

— Ehm si — fue por la toalla— Ehh ¿abro la puerta o que?

— S-si Gray-san póngala sobre el lavamanos, solo por favor no mire a Juvia cierre los ojos— dijo una Juvia completamente apenada y ruborizada sentada dentro del vacío jacuzzi cubriéndose sus pechos con los brazos—

Gray cerro los ojos apretándolos para no ver a Juvia y abrió la puerta estirando un brazo para poder sentir en donde estaba el lavamanos y colocar la toalla, el baño estaba lleno de vapor y el piso húmedo tras haber dado 4 pasos este dio un paso en falso resbaladores de forma tal que se cayo justo frente al jacuzzi donde se encontraba una desnuda Juvia.

— ¡Gray-san! ¿Esta bien? ¿Se lastimo? — se asomo Juvia por el filo del jacuzzi cubriéndose ahora con un solo brazo y tendiéndole la otra a Gray para que se levantara—

— Si si estoy bien — se levanto este arrodillándose frente a Juvia olvidando que debía cerrar los ojos—

— ¡No mire a Juvia! Cierre los ojos — dijo ella ruborizada hasta las orejas—

— Ahh Juvia l-lo siento yo yo no quería ¡perdón! — decía el mago de hielo cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras se excusaba y a la vez tendiéndole la toalla para que Juvia la tomara— T-toma tu toalla, no era mi in-intención— Juvia tomo la toalla y Gray salió tan rápido como pudo del baño azotando la puerta del baño—

— Si que soy un idiota —pensaba Gray—

Aquella imagen de ver a Juvia desnuda cubriéndose con una sola mano sus grandes pechos con gotas de agua lentamente escurriéndole sobre la piel, esa inocente mirada y sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían fluir de manera peculiar la sangre de Gray en cierta parte de su cuerpo, aun si solo la había visto por un segundo, ese segundo había sido mas que suficiente para tenerlo bien grabado en su memoria, esa imagen de Juvia no dejaba de aparecer en su mente una y otra vez por mas que el lo quisiera "olvidar" y por si fuera poco también recordó ese momento cuando conoció a Juvia y accidentalmente agarro uno de sus pechos, era suave pero firme ademas de grande; pensaba él. De pronto Juvia salió del baño a lo que el rápidamente cubrió su notable erección con una almohada colocándosela encima.

— Gray-san... Etto Juvia — decía la maga de agua algo sonrojada evitando hacer contacto visual con el mago de hielo—

— ¡Juvia lo siento mucho!— interrumpió Gray—

— Esta bien Gray-san, fue un accidente y fue culpa de Juvia por olvidar su toalla por favor disculpe a Juvia. ¿Gray-san esta lastimado?

— N-no, estoy b-bien — la pijama que traía Juvia solo estimulaba mas al miembro de Gray quien comenzó a sudar de nervios, evitaba mirarla fijamente para que ella no se sintiera incomoda— Ehh yo también me meteré a bañar—se levanto lo mas rápido posible y agarro su ropa cubriéndose la erección agarro su toalla y corrió al baño—

Una vez listo el jacuzzi Gray se metió a bañar aun excitado por la imagen erótica de Juvia semidesnuda en el mismo jacuzzi donde el se encontraba, sin poder soportarlo mas el bajo su mano hasta su miembro erecto y comenzó a subir y bajar primero lo hacia lento y moderado, estimulando sé con aquella imagen fresca en su memoria de Juvia semidesnuda, la sexy pijama de Juvia, la teta de Juvia combinando estas tres escenas Gray cada vez iba subiendo y bajando su mano mas y mas rápido hasta que su espeso liquido blanco salió disparado de el llevándolo al éxtasis..

— Ahh Juvia pero ¿que me has hecho? —dijo el azabache en un suspiro—

Cuando salió del baño se sintió algo apenado de ver a Juvia ahí recostada ya durmiendo, tras haberse masturbado pensando en ella, a final de cuentas ella era muy inocente a pesar de todas las insinuaciones amorosas y empalagosas que le había hecho en el pasado.

— Si Gray-sama ahh Juvia ahh lo desea —gemía Juvia— Gray-sama póngalo en la boca de Juvia, ahh termine en la boca de Juvia Gray-sama

— Si Juvia chúpalo ahh chúpalo todo sigue así Juvia ahh que bien lo haces uhh ¡Juvia! Me voy a correr en tu boca ahh


	3. Chapter 3

*ANTERIORMENTE*

— Si Gray-sama ahh Juvia ahh lo desea —gemía Juvia— Gray-sama póngalo en la boca de Juvia, ahh termine en la boca de Juvia Gray-sama

— Si Juvia chúpalo ahh chúpalo todo sigue así Juvia ahh que bien lo haces uhh ¡Juvia! Me voy a correr en tu boca ahh

Capitulo nuevo

— ¡Gray-san! ¡Gray-san! Despierte ¿esta bien?

— ¿Huh? Juvia ¿que pasa? — pregunto un adormilado mago siendo azotado por la realidad—

— Parece que estaba teniendo una pesadilla

— ¿Pesadilla? —todo lo contrario a una pesadilla—

— Si Gray-san, estaba gritando el nombre de Juvia una y otra vez y apretaba fuerte los ojos y esta muy sudado

— ¿S-solo decía tu nombre? ¿No dije nada mas? — pregunto nervioso al darse cuenta el tipo de sueño que había tenido—

— No, solo el nombre de Juvia, ¿estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

— Ehh no, si, no lo recuerdo

— Bueno al menos ya no volverá a soñar lo mismo Gray-san — dijo con una sonrisa— disculpe por despertarlo pero Juvia se preocupo un poco, vuelva a dormir — Juvia dio la media vuelta para regresar a su cama pero él la jalo de su muñeca— Juvia duerme conmigo

— G-Gray Gray-san — se ruborizo por completo al liberar su imaginación creyendo que Gray quería algo mas que solo dormir con ella— p-pero

— Solo dormir Juvia, es solo que estaba soñando que algo malo te pasaba —agacho la mirada y se rasco la nuca y se sonrojo un poco porque el sabia perfectamente que estaba mintiendo— y bueno para estar seguro

Juvia no sabia si realmente hacerlo o no, se había puesto la meta de olvidar y superar a su amado Gray-sama para darle una oportunidad a Lyon, pero a final de cuentas acepto al ver la expresión desesperada de Gray acostándose del otro lado junto a el.

¿Que me esta pasando? Se preguntaba Gray ¿por que siento atracción por Juvia? La misma Juvia que siempre ha sido una molestia. El se quedo un buen rato despierto, por otro lado Juvia ya estaba durmiendo, dormía como una doncella, boca arriba con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho con una cara que reflejaba paz y tranquilidad, Gray la contemplo por varios minutos tratando de entender los sentimientos nuevos que estaba experimentando, al pasar mas rato termino quedándose dormido con su cara hundida entre el cuello y hombro de Juvia

A la mañana siguiente Juvia despertó primero solo para darse cuenta de que Gray su amado Gray estaba dormido muy cerca de ella y abrazándola de una forma peculiar, tenia su brazo recargado en su torso y su mano... Su mano sujetaba con firmeza uno de los pechos de Juvia. Juvia solo se sonrojo a mas no poder y su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada lo cual provoco que Gray despertara también

— Buenos días Juvia — volteo a ver a Juvia que estaba roja como un jitomate solo para después darse cuenta de que su mano estaba agarrando algo inusual y ligeramente familiar el cual apretó suavemente dos veces antes de quitar su mano a toda velocidad tras haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tocando uno de los grandes senos de Juvia — Juvia no yo no no era mi intención yo no quería — decía tartamudeando de la vergüenza que sentía lo cual le provoco estar igual de rojo que Juvia o inclusive mas si es que eso era posible—

— Ehh ehm t-tranquilo Gray-san estábamos dor-dormidos y dormidos no se puede controlar al cuerpo n-no se preocupe, Ju-Juvia se cambiara de ropa en el baño— se paro lo mas rápido posible intentando cubrir su sexy pijama con sus manos, sobre todo sus pechos ya que ella no usa brassier a la hora de dormir

— ¿Pero que mierda me pasa?— se pregunto a si mismo en voz baja el azabache cuando la peli azul se metió al baño

Ambos se alistaron para salir de la posada, básicamente tenían el día libre ya que el festival comenzaba mañana por la tarde. El ambiente entre ambos magos era algo difícil de explicar era algo incomodo, no podían hacer contacto visual entre ellos sin sonrojarse pues a ambos se acordaban de lo que había sucedido anoche en el baño y lo que recién sucedió hace menos de una hora, definitivamente Gray se sentía mas avergonzado pues el había causado todas esas situaciones y ademas se había masturbado pensando en Juvia hace unas horas sin mencionar el sueño erótico que tuvo.

— Oe Juvia, desayunemos aquí

— Si, como desee Gray-san

Ambos ordenaron su comida y mientras esperaban estaban en completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo por los previos acontecimientos.

— Oe Juvia... ¿Planeas hacer algo hoy?

— No, Juvia no ha pensado en nada que hacer ¿Gray-san va a hacer algo hoy? — de cierta forma le molestaba y mucho que siguiera refiriéndose a el de esa manera, simplemente no podía aceptarlo—

— Juvia lo siento pero te lo tengo que preguntar ¿que esta pasando entre Lyon y tu?— pregunto mirándola fijamente—

— Ehm ehh eso eso es una pregunta inesperada etto... Juvia... Juvia quiere darle una oportunidad a Lyon-sama de acercarse mas a Juvia

— ¿¡Porque!? — pregunto él realmente molesto—

— Parece molesto Gray-san ¿esta todo bien?

— No Juvia nada esta bien ¿como es que quieres darle una oportunidad a Lyon de acercarse a ti? Es 7 años mas grande que tu ademas —sin terminar su frase Juvia lo interrumpió—

— Lyon-sama ha sido una persona amable y atenta con Juvia, Lyon-sama jamas se ha quejado de la lluvia diciendo que es deprimente, Lyon-sama jamas le ha dicho a Juvia que es una molestia ni la ignora, Lyon-sama es un hombre maduro que busca lo mismo que Juvia así que Juvia quiere darse la oportunidad de conocer mejor Lyon-sama y tal vez algún día corresponderle de la misma manera

— Juvia Lyon es un idiota, no puedes salir con el; es mas; te lo prohibo y deja de decirle sama solo debes decirme a mi sama — Juvia se paro furiosa de la mesa golpeando con la palma de sus manos la mesa inclinándose hacia donde Gray con los ojos llorosos—

— Gray no es nadie para decirle a Juvia con quien salir, Gray no es nadie para prohibirle cosas a Juvia, Gray no es nadie para Juvia para pedir ser llamado Gray-sama, Gray no es una persona amable o atenta con Juvia, a Gray no le gusta la lluvia de Juvia, para Gray Juvia solo es una molestia que sin falta le ha recalcado cada día de su vida desde que Juvia lo conoce, Gray es demasiado inmaduro para llamarse a si mismo un hombre pero sobre todo eso Gray... Gray es una persona que ha rechazado a Juvia sin falta cada día, una persona que ha pisoteado los sentimientos de Juvia importándole poco como se pueda sentir Juvia al respecto y es por eso Gray que Juvia ha decidido olvidarlo y seguir adelante dandole la oportunidad a Lyon-sama de ganarse el corazón de Juvia— sin mas que decir Juvia dio la media vuelta y se alejo no sin antes provocar una gran tormenta en todo el reino a causa de sus sentimientos siendo expuestos dejando al Fullbuster boquiabierto y perplejo ante tal escena que acababa de presenciar y sin saber que decir pues todo lo que había dicho Juvia era cierto—

— Ju-Juvia... —Juvia se detuvo y sin voltear dijo—

— Juvia no le pertenece a Gray Fullbuster. No se dirija a Juvia a menos que sea algo relacionado con el trabajo— tras decir esto ella continuo su rumbo—

— No, no... Te... vayas Juvia...— dijo el entrecortando las palabras—

Simplemente se fue, dejando solo a Gray empapándose con la tormenta que ella había generado, la mesera desde adentro del restaurante le gritaba a Gray que se refugiara dentro y señalándole su comida, haciendo caso omiso se quedo unos minutos sentado fuera bajo la fuerte lluvia viendo como la silueta de Juvia desaparecía poco a poco a la distancia.

Mañana subiré otro cap o tal vez al rato nose, cada vez estamos mas cerca del lemon ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ya eran las 6:30pm Gray había buscado por todas partes a Juvia en todas partes menos en su habitación así que fue a toda prisa a ver si estaba ahí, no había parado de llover desde la ultima vez que la vio así que eso solo podía significar que estaba llorando, no la creía capaz de llorar en publico así que el mejor lugar para llorar era la habitación. Para sorpresa de Gray Juvia no estaba ahí regreso donde la recepcionista para preguntar si la había visto pero tampoco la había visto Gray regreso al cuarto y puso en el refrigerador comida que había comprado por si Juvia aun no había comido y tenia hambre; el tiempo seguía pasando y Juvia seguía sin hacerse presente, Gray estaba algo cansado por no dormir tan bien anoche y por todas las horas que paso buscándola así que durmió un rato esperando a que en ese rato ella apareciera. Gray despertó a las 8:30pm y aun no había rastro de Juvia en el cuarto, fue donde la recepcionista de nuevo solo para recibir la misma información cuando volvió a salir de la posada se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba lloviendo camino y camino hasta llegar a un viejo bar con ganas de beber un trago por el mal día que ha tenido solo para encontrarse a una inocente Juvia con mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas acorralada contra la pared con un sujeto coqueteándole y acariciando un mechón de su cabello, esto hizo sentir furioso a Gray y mas porque ella estaba sonriéndole de manera seductora desde su punto de vista.

— ¡Juvia! — grito cabreado el mago de hielo dirigiéndose donde ella, ella lo vio y solo le torció la mirada con desagrado dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el sujeto con el que estaba — ¿que carajos estas haciendo Juvia? — Gray sin pensarlo jalo con fuerza del hombro del acompañante de Juvia tirándolo al piso — Nos vamos— la tomo del brazo con brusquedad y la jalo—

— Suéltame Gray —Juvia zafó su brazo y dio un paso para atrás, el sujeto que Gray había tirado al piso se levanto y se colocó detrás de Juvia agarrándola de los hombros con firmeza—

— Me parece que la dama no quiere ir contigo — dijo con una sonrisa burlona el acompañante de Juvia—

— Tu... —respiro hondo Gray— ¡No la toques! — Se aventó contra el sujeto tirándolo de nuevo al piso y encimándose sobre el dandole un puñetazo tras otro en la cara dejando salir toda su ira y rabia en cada golpe — ¡no la toques! ¡No la toques!

— ¡Gray! Déjalo ¡ya basta! ¡Detente! — gritaba con desesperación la maga de agua intentando separarlo antes de que lo matara a golpes—

— ¡No toques lo que es mío! ¡No pongas tus sucias manos en Juvia! ¡Juvia es mía!— Juvia dio una patada en el pecho de Gray con toda su fuerza para separarlo tumbándolo de un sentón sobre el piso—

— ¡Basta! — grito Juvia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas — solo déjalo y vámonos ya — la mirada de Gray seguía puesta en el sujeto, su respiración estaba agitada de toda la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento, sin mas se levanto y tomo a Juvia de la mano caminando de vuelta hasta la habitación— ¿que... Que rayos te pasa ...?

— ¿A mi? — grito Gray enfurecido — Juvia ¿que carajos hacías en un lugar así ¿¡porque mierda estabas con ese sujeto!? ¡Contéstame!— le gritaba a una Juvia aterrada con ojos que no paraban de soltar lagrimas mientras el la aprisionaba contra la pared sujetándola de los hombros — contesta dije—

— Le esta haciendo daño a Juvia — dijo ella con una voz temblorosa y en ese instante Gray reaccionó soltándola y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio—

— ¿Porque? ¿Porque estas haciendo todo esto Juvia? Esto... Esto no nos va a llevar a nada bueno, has llorado todo el día, ha llovido todo el día, te comportas de una manera extraña ¿que pasa contigo?

— Juvia esta cansada y se va a dormir ahora — Juvia se metió a la cama y se tapo con las sabanas sin cambiarse de ropa— buenas noches

Gray no podía dejar de sentirse mal por como había sido todo este día pero lo que en verdad le hacia sentir peor era ver a Juvia así de destrozada por su culpa, él apago las luces y se acostó sobre su cama observando a Juvia quien le daba la espalda y dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro para recuperar el aliento de tanto llorar, sin saber en que momento precisamente Juvia se quedo dormida, todo lo contrario al caso de Gray quien no podía dejar de sentirse culpable con un hueco en el pecho.

— Buenos días Juvia, no estaba seguro si habías comido ayer así que te compre algo por favor come— a pesar de que Juvia ya estaba despierta ella no se tomo la molestia en contestarle y siguió acostada viendo el techo— Juvia yo... Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho— aunque ella trataba de mantener una postura firme para no doblegarse no pudo evitar inundar sus ojos de lagrimas tratando de contenerlas— te dejare sola un rato para que descanses y comas tranquila — el azabache salió por la puerta recargándose sobre esta solo para escuchar como Juvia dejaba salir todo su dolor en un llanto que provoco de nuevo un cielo nublado y lluvioso ella no lo sabia pero el se había quedado sentado afuera de la puerta todo el tiempo hasta que llego un mensajero de la princesa Hisui que le entrego a Gray trajes diseñados especialmente para el festival de esta noche hechos a la medida de ambos magos—

— Juvia — entro Gray al cuarto— ¿Juvia? ¿Donde estas? — abrió la puerta del baño y ahí la encontró dentro del jacuzzi desnuda y recostada con el agua llena de espuma hasta el cuello—

— ¿Acaso Juvia no puede tomar una ducha sin que la moleste? ¿También tiene que intervenir en eso? — Gray salió y cerro la puerta detrás de el —

— Lo siento Juvia e-es que no no c-contestabas, la princesa Hisui nos mando llamar a las 7pm y nos mando unos trajes que debemos usar esta noche

Gray se recostó sobre la cama y se quedo dormido esperando a que Juvia saliera de bañar para el también poder bañarse. Juvia salió envuelta en una toalla directo a despertar a Gray para que se metiera a bañar, Fullbuster se sonrojo un poco al ver a una sexy Juvia con agua escurriéndole del cuerpo envuelta en esa pequeña toalla, ignorando sus pensamientos se metió a bañar cuanto antes. Juvia se puso el traje, era un muy pequeño top en forma de 8 que se enrollaba del cuello y la espalda con unas mangas que venían por separado que empezaban desde los codos y terminaban hasta las muñecas y una falda larga de atrás y corta por delante que dejaba expuestos sus muslos básicamente se parecía bastante a un traje árabe de color azul marino, tenia muchas incrustaciones de diamantes y plumas era muy lindo a decir verdad, Juvia peino su cabello con un chongo alto y bien relamido solo dejando caer su fleco y dos mechones de cabello en cada lado al terminar de arreglarse Gray salió del baño también ya vestido con su traje que combinaba a la perfección con el de Juvia, su traje en pocas palabras se parecía al vestuario típico de Natsu excepto por la bufanda, el color de la ropa y todas las incrustaciones de plumas y diamantes, se peino con el cabello relamido hacia atrás, algo completamente nuevo y que se le veía muy bien. Una vez listos se dirigieron con la princesa Hisui quien les dijo que tendrían que estar en una zona en especifico haciendo que nevara todo el tiempo para que la gente pudiera jugar haciendo muñecos de nieve y patinar en el hielo, su trabajo terminaba a las 2am.

Ya llevaban 2hrs trabajando a la perfección sin dirigirse una sola mirada o palabra, todo iba perfecto en cuanto a su trabajo.

— Oe Juvia ¿podemos hablar?

— Si es algo respecto al trabajo Juvia lo escucha

— Quiero que hablemos respecto a lo que paso ayer

— Juvia no quiere hablar de nada que no sea relacionado con el trabajo

— Hmm ya veo, en ese caso ese atuendo te sienta muy bien Juvia el color resalta tu piel aun que

— Por favor... — dijo Juvia con la voz temblorosa— por favor no haga llorar a Juvia no aquí, atormente a Juvia todo lo que quiera después de terminar el trabajo

— Ju-Juvia ¿estas? ¿Por que estas llorando? Yo no quiero

— Por favor, no aquí, por favor solo ahórrese sus comentarios por ahora —interrumpió Juvia a Gray—

Gray acepto dejar en paz a Juvia, en verdad no quería verla llorar mas y debían concentrarse en su misión y en que todo siguiera saliendo igual de bien. Cuando el trabajo termino ambos se fueron directo a su cuarto en la posada.

— Juvia ¿ya podemos hablar? Por favor

— ¿Que Gray? ¿Que mas necesita de Juvia? ¿Quiere seguir burlándose? Adelante, el trabajo ya termino, ahora si puede disfrutar plácidamente de hacer llorar a Juvia

— No Juvia — Gray se sentó junto a ella en su cama agarrándole la mano con fuerza para que ella no se zafara— Juvia... Yo no quiero seguir así contigo, extraño a la antigua Juvia alegre, no tienes porque hacer todo esto

— ¿La antigua Juvia alegre e ingenua? No Gray no mas

— Mírame Juvia— ella lo volteo a ver con sus ojos hinchados de tanto que ha llorado con una mirada expresando todo su dolor— quiero que me perdones por el daño que te he echo, yo de verdad no sabia lo que sufrías nunca me puse en tus zapatos Juvia y en verdad lo siento, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón — diciendo esto ultimo fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Juvia y solo miro hacia abajo—

— Esta bien Gray, Juvia lo perdona, ahora Juvia realmente quiere descansar — se levanto para ir al baño a cambiarse pero Gray volvió a jalarla tumbándola en la cama y encimándose en ella—

— Juvia quiero que me perdones de verdad, quiero que me vuelvas a decir Gray-sama, quiero que me vuelvas a querer, quiero...

— ¿Para que? ¿Eso alimenta su ego Gray?

— Quiero que seas mía Juvia

— ¿Por que? ¿Porque le dice estas cosas a Juvia? — pregunto ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas—

— Por que Juvia yo... Yo te quiero Juvia te quiero, quiero ser el único al que le permitas acercarse a ti, quiero ser el que despeje tus días de lluvia deprimente, quiero que seas mi molestia, quiero ser ese hombre que tanto quieres y corresponderte de la misma manera y escúchalo bien Juvia por que no soy un hombre que dice esta clase de cosas muy a menudo en resumen quiero ser tu Gray-sama y quiero que seas solo para mi, me rehuso a compartirte— dijo el mago de hielo mientras secaba las lagrimas de ella con sus dedos y acariciando su rostro—

— G-Gray-sama... Juvia lo quiere, lo quiere tanto — dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza del cuello—

Gray se zafo del abrazo después de un momento y se quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos de Juvia diciéndole cuan hermosa era, cerro sus ojos y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Juvia dandole un tierno beso el cual ella correspondió se siguieron besando de manera dulce y tierna, besos llenos de amor, Gray nuevamente se desprendió de Juvia y ahora la miraba de manera seductora que causo un inmediato sonrojo en Juvia provocando que esta lo jalara del cuello con ambos brazos de nuevo hacia su boca, ahora era un beso mas intenso y apasionado, Gray exploraba la boca de Juvia con su lengua al igual que ella la de el, Gray se desvío de la boca de Juvia bajando lentamente a su cuello dandole pequeños besos, mordiscos y lamidas mientras con una mano sostenía su cara y con la otra acariciaba todo el abdomen, cadera y piernas de Juvia de forma tal que provoco el escape de un pequeño gemido por parte de ella excitando de inmediato al Fullbuster quien en cuestión de segundos ya estaba muy duro en aquella zona inferior de su torso

— Juvia... Te deseo, quiero todo de ti— dijo el algo agitado—

— Gray-sama puede tomar todo de Juvia

Y ahora si despues de este cap sigue el lemon

les agradeceria muchisimo a todos lo que leen esto que me den un follow o favorite o un review respecto a lo que piensan o alguna peticion (: gracias a todos por seguir leyendo

Blue-Azul-Acero; comparto la misma opinion de emparejar a alguno de ellos dos con alguien mas, simplemente no me gusta, te aseguro que es 100% Gruvia muchas gracias por tu review (:


	5. Chapter 5

— Juvia... Te deseo, quiero todo de ti— dijo el algo agitado—

— Gray-sama puede tomar todo de Juvia

Tras haber dicho esto el mago de hielo no se contuvo mas, subió la mano que tenia en la cadera de Juvia hasta uno de sus grandes pechos, comenzó a estrujarlo suave y delicadamente causando que los pezones de la maga se endurecieran lo cual excito aun mas al mago y comenzó a estimular el pezón de ella por encima del traje que aun traía puesto dejando escapar uno que otro suave gemido, el azabache no lo soporto mas y retiro el top del cuerpo de la peli azul dejando al descubierto un enorme par de pechos con lindos pezones rosas y endurecidos, quedo boquiabierto ante la imagen de tal perfección que sus ojos presenciaban, masajeó y apretó los pechos de Juvia una y otra vez jugando con ellos.

— Ju-Juvia ahh —dijo el con la voz ronca— son t-tan... Tan grandes y suaves y grandes — decía con admiración mientras seguía tocándolos—

— Gray-sama no diga esas cosas, avergüenza a Juvia — decía ella ligeramente sonrojada y desviando la mirada—

Él desvío su mirada hacia los ojos de Juvia como pidiéndole permiso de hacer algo mas mientras aun sujetaba sus pechos recargando su mentón en medio de estos.

— Como Juvia le dijo antes, Gray-sama puede tomar todo de Juvia. Siéntase libre de tocar y hacer con Juvia lo que desee... G-Gray-sama —contesto ella tímidamente—

Tras haber obtenido el permiso de la maga de agua el de nuevo regreso su mirada a los pechos de ella y lentamente acerco su lengua a uno de los pezones de ella lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo viendo de reojo como Juvia lo disfrutaba soltando pequeños gemidos con cada lamida, cambio de pecho para estimular el otro pezón también, lamiéndolo mientras lo succionaba dentro de su boca esto al parecer le gustaba aun mas a Juvia.

— G-Gray-sama ahh su boca es... Es tan cálida ahh — decía ella entre gemidos y suspiros mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de el—

Bajo una de sus manos viajando por el cuerpo de Juvia hasta llegar a su zona intima por debajo de su ropa, acariciado la piel de esa área un par de veces para después deslizar la yema de su dedo de en medio justo donde comenzaba la apertura que conducía al clítoris de ella moviéndolo lento y de manera circular en un principio, excitando cada vez mas a la peli azul, después de unos momentos se aventuro a deslizar ese mismo dedo para explorar la húmeda cavidad de Juvia hundiendo su dedo una y otra vez con facilidad por lo lubricada que ya estaba.

— Juvia... Estas muy mojada — dijo Gray terminando de succionarla ahora bajando su boca dejando rastros de besos sobre todo el abdomen de ella hasta el punto donde la falda de Juvia interrumpía su paso— Voy a quitarte esto me estorba — y de un solo jalón se la saco con todo y sus bragas—

— Ahh Gray-sama q-que ¿que hace? — decía Juvia completamente apenada y sonrojada al ver como él se quedaba viendo fijamente su zona intima sin siquiera parpadear a lo que ella reacciono intentando cerrar las piernas por la vergüenza que sentía—

— No — dijo el mientras detenía sus piernas sosteniendo sus rodillas por detrás, la miro nuevamente a los ojos— Juvia te quiero probar

— G-Gray-sa-sama n-no no

Gray abrió sus piernas sujetando sus muslos con firmeza mientras a la vez los colocaba sobre sus hombros para después posicionar sus manos sobre la cadera de ella y lentamente acercar su boca a su intimidad soltando un pequeño suspiro caliente sobre esa zona haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda, coloco su lengua sobre su clítoris y lo lamió una y otra vez con la punta de la lengua.

— Gray-sama deténgase ahhh — gemía ella— e-esto esto es mucho ahh p-para Juvia— Gray no le hizo caso en lo mas mínimo siguió haciendo lo que hacia viendo como el cuerpo de Juvia lo disfrutaba al igual que las expresiones placenteras en su rostro—

Después de algunas lamidas con la punta de su lengua, el sumergió su lengua en el interior de Juvia una y otra vez saboreando ese néctar que emanaba de su interior masajeando circularmente su clítoris con su pulgar para estimularla aun mas.

— Ahh si Gray-sama, Juvia... Juvia se se siente m-muy bien— gemía Juvia mientras arqueaba continuamente su espalda agarrando la cabeza de su amado pegándola mas hacia ella—

El Fullbuster se detuvo por un instante para contemplar lo que ante sus ojos estaba, era tan rosa y pequeña, tan suave y húmeda, el realmente estaba disfrutando lo que hacia y Juvia lo hacia aun mas. Coloco dos de sus dedos en el interior metiéndolos y sacándolos rápidamente a lo cual Juvia reacciono gimiendo mas y mas fuerte y nuevamente coloco su lengua sobre el clítoris de ella pero ahora no usaría solo la punta de su lengua, ahora la saborearía por completo usando toda su lengua para lamerla presionando sus labios sobre la suave piel de ella y en momentos la besaba y succionaba. El sintió como sus dedos eran lentamente apretados por pequeñas contracciones en el interior de Juvia.

— Gray Gray-sama Juviahh no no lo resiste mas Juvia v-va a ahhh— soltó un fuerte gemido seguido de continuos espasmos donde Gray aun tenia metidos sus dedos— Gray-samahh— fueron sus palabras al llegar al clímax—

— Juvia, que linda te ves así, ruborizada y agitada, desnuda — dijo el mago de hielo mientras deslizaba sus dedos empapados hacia fuera acostándose sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso—

— Gray-sama Juvia se siente tan apenada — dijo ella cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos—

— Ay Juvia — dijo el con una sonrisa acercando su cara a la de ella dandole un tierno beso—

— Ahora Juvia quiere hacer lo mismo para Gray-sama — dijo ella colocando una mano en la cadera de el y la otra en ese notable bulto dentro del pantalón de Gray frotándolo delicadamente—

— Ju-Juvia... — dijo el mago sonrojándose tras esto último dicho—

Juvia se quito de la posición en la que estaba arrodillándose ante Gray que estaba sentado al filo de la cama, acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa

— Gray-sama sáquese los pantalones — dijo la maga con una seductora mirada—

Sin dudarlo se saco los pantalones a una velocidad impresionante dejando a la vista su grande y muy erecto miembro. Juvia jamas había visto uno y mucho menos tocado, lo contemplo por unos segundos mientras lo sujetaba con su delicada mano, se preguntaba a si misma si todo eso podría caber en su boca y solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Acerco su cara a la virilidad de Gray saco su lengua y lamió la punta de este lentamente. Gray toma la mano de Juvia y le enseño como masturbarlo, ella obedientemente comenzó a hacerlo primero lento y poco a poco subiendo la velocidad haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran un poco el mago simplemente volvió a agarrárselas y a estrujarlas provocando gemidos por parte de su amado que disfrutaba de cada caricia que ella le daba. Juvia noto algo diferente sobre la cabeza del pene de Gray, era el liquido pre-seminal ella nuevamente dio una lamida dejándolo limpio y entonces decidió que era el turno de ella de probar a su Gray-sama, decidida le dio un beso en la punta y lo introdujo en su boca sin dejar de masturbarlo. Comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza conforme se lo chupaba a Gray.

— Ahh Juvia no pares, sigue así por favor — gemía Gray apretando los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sostenía la cabeza en movimiento de Juvia—

Juvia ocasionalmente se detenía para recuperar el aliento pero de inmediato regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo mientras observaba de reojo las expresiones de Gray que en verdad estaba gozando.

— E-espera Juvia — dijo el azabache interrumpiendo el trabajo de Juvia— es que y-ya me vengo en cualquier momento y no quiero hacerlo en tu boca

— A Juvia no le molestaría si Gray-sama se corre en su boca

— No es que uhm bueno si termino en tu boca ya no podré besarte, quiero hacerlo en tus pechos Juvia

Juvia asintió y junto sus grandes pechos acercándolo al duro miembro del Fullbuster el cual comenzó a masturbarse sobre estos mientras sostenía uno.

— Ahh Juviahh estas... Estas tan buena — decía muy excitado Gray—

Y en cuestión de segundos un espeso liquido blanquecino cubría los grandes pechos de Juvia.

— Ahh Gray-sama

— Que bien se sintió ahh parecido a mi sueño

— ¿Sueño? — pregunto ella—

— Etto... No nada nada — dijo sonrojado. Agarro una caja de pañuelos que estaba en el buró de al lado de la cama y se los dio a Juvia— Para que te limpies — dijo algo apenado por el desastre que dejo sobre sus pechos—

Juvia se limpio con los pañuelos y se sentó junto a Gray recargando su cabeza en su hombro y el tomo una de las manos de Juvia para darle un beso para después volver a recostarla sobre la cama encimándose en ella sin aplastarla.

— Juvia quiero que seas mía, para siempre

— Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea para siempre suyo — dijo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello jalándolo hacia ella—

Gray acaricio los labios de Juvia con su pulgar y la volvió a besar, un beso lleno de ternura que se convirtió en uno caliente y apasionado provocando que la sangre le volviera a fluir en esa parte baja de su torso. La maga pudo sentir la erección sobre ella.

— Si Gray-sama quiere... Puede puede entrar en Juvia — dijo la maga ligeramente ruborizada y desviando la mirada hacia un lado—

— ¿Estas segura Juvia? No tenemos que hacerlo si tu no quieres

— Juvia no se imagina ni quisiera que fuera con nadie mas que con Gray-sama

Al haber escuchado lo que dijo Juvia el se posicionó de manera tal que pudiera penetrarla, colocando la punta de su miembro en la aun húmeda entrada de Juvia metiéndolo lentamente.

Si, el proximo capitulo tambien tendra contenido erotico (geehee risa de Gajeel)


	6. Chapter 6

Al haber escuchado lo que dijo Juvia el se posicionó de manera tal que pudiera penetrarla, colocando la punta de su miembro en la aun húmeda entrada de Juvia metiéndolo lentamente.

— G-Gray-sama etto... Esta... Esta es la primera vez de Juvia

— Voy a meterlo con cuidado — a medida que iba entrando Juvia tenia una expresión de dolor e incomodidad apretando con fuerza sus ojos y labios así mismo como las manos y dedos de Gray que estaban entrelazados con los suyos— S-si quieres que me detenga solo di...

— No, esta bien, Juvia quiere que sea Gray-sama — dijo ella interrumpiéndole—

— Juvia tranquila, no quiero que te duela demás solo relaja tu cuerpo— dijo el Fullbuster algo nervioso pero aun muy excitado—

Juvia asintió y relajo todos los músculos del cuerpo preparándose para ser penetrada por primera vez y por su amado Gray-sama. Gray comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás cada vez mas rápido metiéndolo hasta donde chocaba con esa pequeña pared que comprobaba la virginidad de la maga de agua hasta que de una sola estocada la rompió por completo provocando algunas lagrimas en los ojos de Juvia a quien evidentemente le había dolido perder la virginidad.

— Juvia ¿estas bien? Lo siento, ya no lo haré — dijo él preocupado mientras se hacia hacia atrás para sacar su miembro—

— Espere Gray-sama — dijo mientras apretaba sus las manos de él para detenerlo— deje que el cuerpo de Juvia se acostumbre un poco— paso un minuto o dos— Juvia esta lista ahora

Gray comenzó a moverse lentamente sin sacársela por completo a Juvia quien aun expresaba algo de dolor, cada vez aumentaba la velocidad y a medida que lo hacia parecía ser que Juvia comenzaba a disfrutarlo, pues de su boca comenzaban a escapar uno que otro gemido, su mirada ya no tenia lagrimas y su rostro en general ya no expresaba incomodidad o dolor.

— Juvia ¿estas sintiendo bien?

— Ahh Gray-sama no se detenga Juvia lo quiere, lo quiere hasta adentro — decía muy excitada la peli azul—

— Uhh Juvia estas tan ahhpretada y caliente — decía mientras la seguía embistiendo una y otra vez con mas fuerza colocando una de sus manos en el trasero de ella y la otra en su cara mientras la besaba con intensidad—

— G-Gray-sama si siga así ahh Ju-Juvia va a a...

— Si Juvia, termina quiero que termines conmigo dentro de ti — interrumpió muy excitado el mago de hielo—

— Aaahhh Gray-sama — gimió ella sintiendo como el orgasmo la envolvía causando contracciones en el interior de su cavidad aun siendo penetrada repetidamente por su amado—

— Estas me estas apretando Juvia estas muy apretada ahh —gemía el al sentir como esas contracciones apretaban a su adentrado miembro — se siente muy bien m-me me vengo ahh— tras haber dicho esto, efectivamente disparo dentro de Juvia ese espeso liquido blanco—

— G-Gray-sama ahh

Se tumbo encima de ella sin aplastarla por completo, exhausto con su respiración igual de agitada que la de Juvia dandole uno que otro pequeño beso en el cuello de ella. Después de unos minutos el se recostó a un lado colocando una mano sobre su frente mientras Juvia se acomodaba en el pecho de el.

— Juvia yo... Yo te quiero de verdad te quiero

— Gray-sama Juvia también lo quiere, lo quiere mucho — y lo abrazo con fuerza—

— No se tu pero estoy muy cansado creo que ya deberíamos dormir

A los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos Juvia acurrucada en Gray y el abrazándola ambos desnudos. A la mañana siguiente despertó primero Juvia como de costumbre notando aquella traviesa maña de Gray agarrando uno de sus pechos lo cual le causo un poco de gracia; sin embargo; no se molesto en quitarle la mano, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos negros de Gray mientras lo miraba con afecto, a los minutos despertó él.

— Buenos días Juvia

— Buenos días Gray-sama —rió ella—

— ¿Huh? ¡Juvia! Otra vez lo siento n-no no fue a p-proposito te lo juro — decía Gray avergonzado y excusándose pues otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo de aquella vez que durmió con ella, reacciono tratando de quitar su mano cuanto antes—

— Gray-sama esta bien —(y como no iba a estarlo después de todo lo que hizo con sus pechos y con ella hace un par de horas) Juvia detuvo su mano y la volvió a colocar donde mismo—

— Etto... Bueno esta esta bien — dijo algo apenado—

Se quedaron en la misma posición sin hablar Juvia acariciaba el cabello de el y el acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo de Juvia, después de unos minutos Juvia rompió el silencio.

— Juvia se meterá a bañar para que regresemos a al Gremio

El asintió y vio como Juvia se paseaba desnuda por el cuarto recogiendo toda la ropa tirada y como sacaba su toalla y ropa.

— Gray-sama no mire así a Juvia —decía algo avergonzada—

— Hay Juvia — rió el— después de lo que hicimos ¿te da pena que te vea?

— Etto... Bueno es que esta mirando muy fijamente a Juvia y y ... ¡Juvia se meterá a bañar! — Juvia se metió a toda prisa al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella completamente ruborizada—

Juvia abrió la llave del agua de la regadera y comenzó a enjuagarse repasando en su mente todas las cosas que había echo con Gray, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el sigiloso mago entro a la regadera con ella quien por sorpresa la abrazo por la cintura

— G-Gray-sama q-que ¿q-que hace?

Si, el proximo episodio tambien tendra contenido erotico que se que les encanta hahaha

muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi primer fic (:


End file.
